


Love Amongst the Zombies

by EzmEmily



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adam has a soft spot for one zombie, Blood Drinking, College, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Multi, Murder, On the Run, Sex, Studying, ava is ava, eve is not nice in this, tom hiddleston - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds out that his mate for 400 years has a string of many other loves, and that she never truly loved him. So heartbroken Adam runs away to London and decides to go to Uni. At first he hates living amongst the zombies(humans) but when he meets a human girl, Jess the two begin to fall in love but Eve is not going to let one of her lovers get away. What will happen when Eve and her sister come looking for the run away vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts), [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



 

Adam slowly let go of the small revolver that he was holding. It slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground with a thump and bounced a few times before stopping a Eve's feet.

"Y-Y -You ...H-how could you? I thought that were meant to be together forever. And you have been going behind my back" Adam cried out in pain as Eve, the woman he thought was his one and old true love just stared at him with cold, dead eyes and a evil smirk on her blood stained lips

"Come now Adam. Did you really think you could only be the only person to satisfy me. Your lovemaking may have been good enough for me sometimes. Why did you think I would disappear for such long periods of time before coming back to you."

"I--I-I" Adam stuttered tears now forming in his eyes

"Awwwwwww I think you may have broke his little heart sister" Ava, Eve's sister said in a little singsong voice "Should we tell him that you have been doing this since you two met and have been for hundreds of years"

Adam eyes widened before he crushed down to the bedroom fall on his knees and buried his face in his hands screaming and crying.

"I thought you loved me Eve. I loved you so much. I loved you" Adam cried his face was now streaming with tears

"Ha did you hear that little sister, this foolish child believes in love" Eve said in a mocking laugh

"Doesn't he know that love is non existent amongst our kind. Only sex" Ava now standing behind Eve, her head resting on her shoulder

"I never loved you Adam not really you were just there when I needed you for the one thing we vampires crave more than the taste of sweet human blood. You were just my little fuck toy"

Adam had a range of emotions running though his head. Guilt, Anger, Fault and Suicidal. He wanted to jump up and run any object straight though Eve's chest and puncher he black heart. And just stand over her body as she would slowly die and turn to ash below his feet, but he could not harm the one he once loved and still loved

"Eve I----I" Adam stuttered I was hard to talk with all the crying

"Spare me the Shakespeare bullshit Adam a face it like a real vampire. Just embrace what you are" Eve hissed in his ear, her eyes glazed over red like two ruby's in the fire

"NO!" Adam yelled and jumped up running out the house

"Should I go a drag him back here sister" asked Ava now sitting on the end of Adam's bed with a childish little smile on her face

"No. No let him be. He'll come crawling back to me just like all the others do"

The two vampire laughed in the dimly lit room "Eve can I have him when he comes back"

"Of course. Anything for my little sister now shall we clean him up" Said Eve pointing to the dead, naked body under the covers


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was sitting in his bedroom in his new flat in London and the end of his four poster bed. He was thinking. He was thinking about what had gone wrong

What went wrong that had caused him to run away to his birthplace on the other side of the world. Eve that's what. The woman he loved so dearly and so purely turned out to be a vampire collecting whore and he was another piece to her chess board.

He wanted to kill her. He wanted to act on every sadistic torture known to man to her, he wanted her to feel the pain she had put him though. Adam on his flight sat right at the back and thought about ripping out her cold, still, dead heart, show it to her and crush it in his hand till it was nothing but a pile of black ash in his palm. To feel the flesh squeeze though his fingers and the blood to gush out in all directions

But he couldn't .....He couldn't hurt the person he once loved so much

Adam lay back on his bed and looked around his bedroom he saw his beautiful guitar sitting in the corner and the shelves with some of his many books. He looked a the boxes with some of his things all marked with black marker. Like kitchen, bathroom, living room e.c.t

Adam turned over on his side and began thinking

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam ran though the streets, his eyesight was blurred by the tears that flooded down his face and they were not going to stop. He wasn't thinking he was running, he was running to the only person who could help him

He stopped outside a line of apartments he was looking for a certain door

"Adam mate is that you"

Adam turned round to face the voice behind him, it was Ian his best and true friend in the world

"Mate what the fuck the matter, why are you crying"

"Eve" Adam chocked out the name like it was acid

"What now? she's not going round the bloody world again is she"

"No..she..she" Adam burst into tears again

Ian look a little startled he had never seen Adam like this before "Listen mate come inside and tell me, not out here we look like a pair of twat's"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam was thinking about his friend he left behind in America. He was thinking about that conversation. He can still see his friends face when he pored out his heart and soul to him. Ian had said to him Eve would not just let him go, Adam had to run, run and hide

Adam thought back to how Ian had helped him get a flat in London and a plane ticket there, Ian had even sent over most of his stuff over to England. Adam stared out of the window looking at the dying light outside listen to to all of the traffic and people in the street

"Fucking zombies" He muttered to himself. He had been in London for almost 6 months and he was hating every moment, the zombies were just so attached to their fucking phones and tech the didn't notice the other things in life and their music made Adam grit his teeth so hard they might have broke under the strain.

Adam rolled of onto his back and began thinking about what he was going to do now he had a new life here. He didn't really have any qualifications or a CV, he couldn't really sit in his fault and rot in his own grief, he needed to do something. Anything

"Fuck it"

Adam got found his laptop under the bed with is a thing he didn't like to use he could never understand why the zombies were so fixed on them that they had to carry them everywhere but Ian said he would need it to help him getting applications. Adam wiped off the dust of the top of it till it was shiny and black again


	3. Chapter 3

(There must be better thing I can do sitting here feeling sorry myself)

I thought to myself stroking my black cat, Midnight in my lap. I was wallowing in self pity as of a few hours ago I was dumped by my boyfriend ..correction my ex-boyfriend in the most humiliating, soul crushing way ever

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what Michel want's to see me about and why in Uni"

I thought as I walked down the hall trying to spot my boyfriend Michel. he had been acting a little weird lately he didn't want to see me as much any more and he hadn't been answering any of my calls and texts, in fact when I did see him he would always come up with some excuse to leave and I was getting suspicious, sent he sent me a text saying he will explain everything

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't I just refuse ...I could have saved myself so much heartache"

I could feel my heart split in two as he said those words

"As if I could love someone like you. I never did. I only went out with you as a joke, who could love a nerdy freak such as you"

I could still see myself running out the room and out the building with tears running down my face

"I really fucking hate men Midnight" Midnight just purred in response

I thought no one could have a more humiliating break up and had been sitting in my rented flat close to my uni. I didn't want to go back to classes because for the fear that Michael may be there to twist the knife in and cause me more pain.

I don't know why I bother, he had been my first ever love. And I'm pretty sure he'd be the last. What was the point of dating when all you get are complete bastards that break your heart in two and laugh when you pick up the broken pieces 

"Lets face it Midnight, mummy is never going to be lucky in love"


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was sitting in the back of the science classroom on the back row that was completely empty except for him. All the rest of the zombies were sitting at the front with their God awful music and talking about useless things that he could not care less about, but the more time they spent on their phones the less they would notice him. And that is how he wanted to be. Unseen

The lesson had started and Adam could have sworn he was in hell. He did like science but it was not really him thing. He really wanted to study Music and English Literature. But them fucking zombies behind the desk gave him this class the most and he did not want to be stuck in a classroom full of zombies. He felt like he might rip all of his hair out from the roots 

Adam was trying to block out all of the sounds of the zombies around him. He was writing down song lyrics, he was still trying to block out all of the pain of Eve's betrayal and he found that the only way, to make it release its self was to get it out in song form. Adam was so engrossed in getting the notes down that he never noticed the class door open and see someone walk in

"Sorry I'm late I never knew I had this class till this morning" a female voice sounded

Adam looked up

"Whatever just take a seat and copy off the chalk board"

"Ummm....ok"

A new zombie girl had walked in. She was tall with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed quite normally, not like the other zombies with shirts that showed their stomachs with baggy pants and fake trainers. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a black top with some kind of band that he had never heard of. Adam would never admit it but he found this zombie girl very attractive 

She didn't look very happy to be here and when she made her way down the middle of the desks everyone seemed to be mocking her, she looked very nervous to be here. She finally came to my desk and asked

"Excuse me. You don't mind if I sit here do you"

Adam did not see why not

"Go ahead"


	5. Chapter 5

Jess's POV

I was walking down the empty corridors of the Uni. I hated being back here, there was just so many memories of me and my ex walking to and from classes when he played the image of a caring, sweet man who would do nothing to hurt me. That image of him was dead in the dust. The more I walked the stronger the memories came to me. I could see me and him walking and laughing or us kissing. They were so clear its like they were solid, like you could reach out and physically touch them like they were living flesh and blood. They were like ghosts in the back of my mine. And they had come back to haunt me

I was trying to find my way to a science class. I didn't want to take it. I was always rubbish at science, I remember being at school and nearly blowing the whole school up.

The two women at the desk were not to much help. When I came to them to ask for my new timetable. Ii had changed my classes to avoid running into Michel and his goons. The pair of them didn't even look up from Facebook or Magazine. They told me that there had been a mix up and my classes had not been put though yet even though I had made the change over a fortnight ago. They gave me a room number scratched onto a piece of torn paper, the writing looked like as if a spider had been dipped in ink and ran across the paper.

I set off slowly. Maybe if I walked slowly I would be too late and the bell would ring for lunch so I could go and hide in the library with all the wonderful books. I wanted to be a writer or an artist. I didn't know. I loved Art, English, Music and History with a burning passion. But I could never decide on what path to take. So I just decided to let life take me down whatever path, it was more fun that way.

I came from a family of doctors. My mother was a brain surgeon and my father was a heart one. They were both so proud of their jobs to the point were it was straight arrogance. I had one brother and when he was young he wanted nothing more than to be a runner. But mum and dad didn't seem to care what their children wanted, it always had to be about what they wanted. My mum pressured my brother into going to med school but he stood his ground and took a sports grad in the States. Both my mother and father were furious and disowned him and turned there attention to me. I never wanted to be a doctor of any sorts, the thought of cutting someone open and poking around in them made me want to vomit. So when at last I turned 16 I left home and moved to London and started Uni. I know I was too young but I was intelligent for someone of my age and with help from my gran, who was my only friend in the family, helped me rent my flat and called every one in a while to ask what and how I was doing. I never had contact with my mum and dad since I left. I knew in my heart they hated me just as much as they hated my brother

I finally got the to class I was to be in. I looked at my watch to see I had over 25 minutes left till lunch. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The class, if you could call it that, was blasting loud music and combined with people loudly talking was enough to make your ears bleed. The teacher was sitting in his seat with his feet up on the desk reading his paper

I apologised to him for being late and that I didn't know about it till today. He rudely scoffed and told me to sit down and copy down his notes

I wanted to leave I did not like it here. Most of the people I saw were friend of my ex and were not whispering to each over. No doubt over what had happened. I wished with all my mind that I could make them all go away into nothingness. I walked down the rows of seat looking for a free place. People put there bags or feet on free chairs. they were being such children.

I then noticed I free seat right at the back in the other one next to it was this rather handsome guy. He was tall looking and was dressed mainly in black, he had a mop of wild black hair to match. His face was caved in a beautiful way he had a nice strong jaw line and killer cheek bones, I bet that they could cut paper. He was busy writing things down I could not see what. He looked up and Oh my God I was greeted with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in a man, they were a mix of blue and green. His face was so handsome with a straight roman nose and pale skin, so pale that you would think him cold.

I asked him if I could sit next ti him. He made no objection and pulled out the seat for me.

I smiled to myself

Maybe this class won't be so bad


End file.
